Dragon Slayers' Love Stories
by Guitara123
Summary: Natsu has got his confession out to Lucy but when Jade(OC) told her that he would become sexually active, how will she react? There might a lemon in the later chappies with Gale and Rowen and OC X Rogue. Changed the title from Natsu and Lucy: A Troublesome but Fun Love Story! Chapter 11 is up! R & R! ;) The reason why I never posted so soon is also there in the choppy!
1. Chapter 1

Natsu and Lucy: A fun and troublesome Love Story

~ Chapter 1~

" Luce!" Natsu whined, pulling Lucy's arm. " I'm not lying!"

Jade (my OC. For some reason, I like to write stories with her inside. Gomen ne sai! * Bows*) snorted, sucking her fire lollipop. " Natsu and Lucy, sitting on a tree. K- I- S- S- I- N- G!" Happy flew around her head, laughing. Jade gave him a high five, laughing along with him.

" But, why a mate?! You make it sound so animalistic!"

" That's how we talk like, Luce."

" Yeah, Lucy. And you must accept his confession or else he'll become all dragon and he knows a thing or two 'bout communicating."

" Eek! Who taught him that, Jade?!"

Natsu winked seductively at Lucy. Thank Mavis that they were alone in a random room in the room. First of all, they all do not know how they got in there. Second of all, Natsu became really weird and dense. Thirdly, Jade was not helping AT ALL. Lucy groaned.

" How long do I have, Jade?"

" Approximately a week. Get ready and buy the sexy lingerie. Better buy for you, Erza and Levy."

" Why did you have to say that when there're boys in here?!"

" But Lushy, I'm a cat, not a boy!"

" Luce, I'll be looking forward to the lingerie!"

" Stay out of this, Natsu! And Jade, why for Erza and Levy?"

" Erza will get jealous and Levy's gonna do it with Gajeel."

" Okey…"

- The next day-

Jade sat down next to Lucy, sucking a metal lollipop.

Lucy was drinking her usual cup of orange juice while reading Sorcerer Weekly.

" Hey, Lucy!"

The greeting from Jade made Lucy choke and spill her drink on the magazine.

" Jade!"

" Got the stuff ready yet?"

" But its next week!"

" Exactly six more days only."

" Well, sorry."

" If you don't want to go, either Natsu's gonna force ya when he comes or Happy's gonna bring ya to him. So will ya come?"

" Fine. Anything to avoid that dense idiot."

P.S. Sorry for making ze chapter short. It was just an idea in my head waiting to pop out so yeah. Wait for ze chappy, alright?


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 2~(Dedicated to xxJcc161xx)

Jade dragged Lucy to the mall, ignoring her protests. They went to the underwear shop, making Lucy choose.

" Jade, I take back what I said! I don't wanna buy it today!"

" Too late. You're his mate and remember to buy some for Levy and Erza!"

" Alright, fine."

" And remember, he will mark you, making a humongous hickey. He'll call it 'the mark' 'cos he's too dense."

" Okay, I know."

" Oh yeah, call Levy. I'll give some information 'bout the dragon slayers."

" Okay! Now leave me alone! I need to choose some for myself because that fire idiot burned some!"

" They like each other!"

" Stop it!"

" But you two are mates now!"

" Just stop!"

- A few hours later-

Lucy trudged out of the underwear shop, with Jade following behind. They walked to the guild, with Jade saying random stuff. They bumped to Erza, demanding where they were. Lucy passed her a bag full of lingerie, which made her shut up and see. Lucy went to call Levy, and went to the basement.

" Lu- chan, why are we here?"

" Because Jade wants to talk to us, Levy- chan."

" O- okay. Where is she and what does she want to talk about?"

" I'm here, ladies. I've been waiting and sucking on a lollipop. I'm gonna talk 'bout mating season."

" What?! How did you know that Gajeel and I are together?!"

" Um, Levy- chan, everyone knows about it."

" Jade, did you tell them?!"

" Let's just skip to the chase."

" But-"

" Just go with it, Levy- chan."

" Okay, Lu- chan."

" Anyway, Levy, did you get the bag of lingerie?"

" Yeah I did. What's it for, anyway?"

" Since both of you are their mates, they'll impregnate you when they can. But, they'll get more aggressive if you don't do it after a week. So when you're doing it, no condoms."

" Ewww! Did you just say impregnate? And how about Romeo?"

" Oh, he knows. He'll just need to be drunk for Wendy to have an advantage."

" Okay, but how about you?"

" I don't know. I haven't found mine yet, Lucy."

" Then how do you know about this stuff?"

" Because of lessons told, Levy. Don't you read that kind of stories, because you lend Erza some of them?"

" Ohhhh…"

" Oh yeah!"

" What is it?"

" They can be sexually active already! Which means that you'll be doing it until you get pregnant!"

" What?!"

And with that statement, the two girls fainted. Jade carried them up to the main floor and laid them down on Gajeel and Natsu's laps.

" Here are your mates, idiots."

" So did you tell them?"

" Yeah sure. They fainted when they knew."

" What are you two talking about."

" Can't believe that you don't know, Natsu."

" Yeah, pinky."

" Wanna have a go, needles?"

" Whatever."

" Better bring them home and get started, boys! They don't want you two to be waiting after a week! And by that, I mean active everyday."

" Fine, whatever."

" And in the meantime, I'll be looking for mine."


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 3~

Jade whistled a tune as she walked around aimlessly. As she saw a weaponry shop, she rushed in, bumping into an Exceed in a frog suit.

" Sumimasen, neko."

The Exceed looked at her with big teary eyes. Kawaii!

" Kawaii! Are you lost, neko?"

She nodded, making Jade think that it was SUPER cute. It was one of the few moments that you can find Jade saying kawaii.

" Come on, I'll help you find him."

She squatted, holding her arms out. The Exceed jumped into her arms, tears pouring out of her eyes.

" I'm Jade."

" I'm Fro. Fro is looking for Rogue- kun."

As Jade hugged Fro tightly to her chest, she asked her if she had anything that belonged to Rogue.

" Fro has his keychain that he dropped before Fro got lost."

" Okay! I'll just need to sniff him out. Were you two in the weaponry shop?"

" Yes, Fro and Rogue- kun were in the shop. Fro was looking at a knife for Rogue- kun when Fro realized that Rogue was gone."

The two walked around, with Jade sniffing Rogue out. His scent lead them to the guild, where they found Rogue arguing with Gajeel.

" I never took your Exceed, kid. Since I have Lily already. Can't you just accept that shitty fact?!"

" I know you did, cos I can smell Fro's scent."

Jade looked at them, with a bored expression.

" Uh hm, boys, I believe that this is Fro."

Rogue turned around, Fro running to him.

" Fro was really scared, Rogue- kun.

" Thanks," Rogue snapped.

" Don't need to act so arrogant, ya know. Better take care of Fro. She's really cute," Jade said, passing him by.

" Wanna have a go, wench?!"

Jade stopped in her tracks.

" Oh crap. I'm outta here," Gajeel said, walking over to Levy.

Jade's eye twitched. " What did ya say, bastard?"

" I called ya a wench, bitch."

He put Fro down on a table.

" Wanna have a go?"

" Sure, idiot. Any magic allowed?"

" Sure, hime- sama."

Rogue took his stance.

" Hoping to win me, huh, Rogue?" Jade smirked.

She got the shadows, absorbing them to use them for attack.

" Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

Jade snorted, taking a flip. She controlled the roar, directing it to Rogue.

" I thought that you can do better, Rogue- chan."

" Shadow Dragon's Slash!"

Jade smirked. " Shadow Demon Shield."

" I'm bored. I'm gonna finish this so that I can continue looking for a mate. That is much important than this. One Magic and Shadow Dragon Slaying magic: Shadow Demon Dragon Drive."

Rogue's eyes became wide. " Dragon Force!"

As he opened his eyes, he realized that he had survived the attack. He looked at Jade, who was talking, well shouting to Natsu.

" I did not want to injure him, you pink baboon! Of course I never go all demon! You stupid idiot. Fine! If you want me to end this now, I'll use Etherion!"

Rogue attacked, yelling, " Shadow Drive!"

Jade absorbed his attack, yelling, " Satellite Square: Etherion!"

As the attack hit Rogue, Jade sighed.

" He was lucky that I didn't use much power. And that dumb Magic Council sucks. They shouldn't have used Etherion, when they knew that I existed. Huh, guess that absorbing magic is a good thing."

Rogue sat up, hurt but not that injured.

" What happened? Why aren't I dead yet?"

" Cos I didn't use my full power, idiot. If I did, the whole of Fiore would be destroyed. Duh."

She helped him up, healing him on the process. She pushed him out of the guild.

" Shoo. We are done and you need to go. I need to look for a mate."

She turned to guild, yelling, " You owe me some lollipops for using Etherion, Natsu!"

Fro came tottering behind.

" Rouge- kun, you were good!"

" Thanks, Fro. Now lets look a mate for me."

As Jade heard those words, she looked at him shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(Natsu and Lucy)

As Jade looked at him shocked, Rogue had figured it out.

" Oh, so you too, eh?" he smirked.

" Shut up, black idiot."

" Can't find a mate, hime?"

" How about you, annoying shit," she snapped.

" Chillax, man," he snickered. " No harm was meant there."

" You got more cheeky, Rogue, nice."

" Impressed? You shouldn't be. Ever since I fought with Gajeel, I started to be talkative."

" Oh, so that's how it is, eh?"

" Wanna have a bet then," Rogue asked slyly.

" Yeah, I'm always up to a challenge!"

" Well then, why don't we become mates and see if we could tolerate each other?"

" What?!"

Jade grumbled as Rogue took her hand. They went back inside the guild, where people started throwing stuff at them.

" Why is he here again?" Gajeel growled.

" Shut up, needles. He's my mate."

The words " He's my mate." echoed through the guild hall.

" What?!" the guild shouted.

" It was a bet. No biggie."

" Yeah, no biggie," Rogue said, smirking.

" Well, it would be good to get on good terms with Sabertooth," Makarov said thoughtfully. " So marriage accepted!"

" What the hell, ji- chan?!" Natsu screamed. " You just accepted him just like that?!"

" Yeah, ji- san. Why did you do that?!" Gray yelled.

" Shut up," Jade bellowed. " It does not mean that I like him." She looked at Rogue cheekily. " Well, now that you mention it, he is kind of cute…"

" What?!" Natu and Gray shouted.

" I grade by looks too, you know," she shrugged.

" Well, they DO look cute together," Erza said, eating her strawberry cake.

" Yeah, yeah, you get to date Jellal," Jade said, waving her hand.

" Really?! Jade- nee, arigato!" Jellal said while jumping out from somewhere. " I told you that nee- chan would let me, Ultear, Meredy! Ha! I win this bet!" he shouted to space.

" Hai, hai," Ultear appeared with Meredy.

" Congrats!" Meredy cried out.

" Uh hum," Rogue cleared his voice. " So when do we get to do it?"

" Shut up, not here, baka."

" Fine, whatev."

" Oh yeah, I have an announcement!" Jade shouted out. " So shut up, ye brats!"

The guild became quiet and Jade continued. " The dragon slayers together with Lucy, Romeo and Levy with Rogue and I are gonna get married!"

" What?!"

~ Sorry if it's short. It was just an idea that popped inside my head for my story and I have another story going inside my head. I might post it sooner or later. See ya! And I'm going to have the characters have a spot to talk from now on!~

Fairy Tail's short talk:

Jade: I can't believe that I have to marry Rogue.

Rogue: I can't believe that I was OOC. What the hell?!

Me: **shrugs**. I like you OOC. You're really cute!

Lucy: Why is Jade with Rogue?

Me: Cos I want her to.

Natsu: When's the wedding?

Me: A secret.

Wendy: I can't wait to be in a wedding dress and walk down the aisle with Romeo.

Romeo: Me too!  
Lucy: Kawaii!:333333


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu and Lucy Chapter 5

**You guys are meanies! I've got a bad case of writer's block too! I wanted you guys to help and I remember that I posted it on Fairy Tail Academy!T.T Anyway, don't take it too seriously. I was just joking. Lately I'm not updating cos I'm nervous to write a lemon. So there's a high chance that there might be no lemon. Sorry! But if you guys want to have one, just post it in Reviews. As for FT on FB, I'll try to update but since the case of writer's block is here, it'll take a longer time. But anyway, look forward to the chappies! ^.^ Now onto the story! P.S. R & R! And this chapter might be crap!**

Disclaimer: I so DO NOT own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Mashima- sama!

The guild looked at Jade, their mouths hanging open. Meanwhile, the demon matchmaker Mira was happily cheering.

" Yay! Natsu and Lucy are together! Especially Gajeel and Levy! And the two cuties are together too! Bonus~"

Lucy at the back of the guild together with Levy turned beet red from embarrassment while their future husbands were arguing whose wife would give birth first.

" Luce will give birth first! Her breasts will boost up the speed!" Natsu yelled hotly.

"Breasts does not mean that the process of giving will speed up, asshole! Levy will cos she'll be giving birth to a small one which will grow up to be more powerful than yours, asshole!" Gajeel screeched back.

Unluckily, the competitive Jade had overheard and shrieked while landing on their heads, "No! I'll give birth first! And breasts are so not related to the subject of giving birth! Dickheads!"

" Ooooo," Rogue went over and checked out the situation.

" Rogue-kun," Fro tugged his cape. "Fro thinks that they are really rowdy."

"Yeah me too."

Natsu and Gajeel then threw Jade up and sparks were seen.

"Shut up, woman," Natsu growled.

" Bitch," Gajeel muttered.

" Bastards," Jade bared her canines.

Soon, it escalated from a harmless argument to a full blown fight.

" Shut up, Jade! As if you know anything!"

"FYI, I'M A FUCKING GIRL!"

"I'm gonna cut you two up with my metal saw!"

"SHUT UP, FUCKER!"

With an angry roar, Jade sent Natsu and Gajeel towards the wall.

"Shut up, you fucking punks. Its YOUR fault that I became like this, assholes."

Lucy and Levy sweatdropped. "It- its also yo- your fa- fault…"

~Timeskip~

"Well, that went better than I had expected," Jade yawned as Romeo and Wendy returned from the date that Mira and her had deviously planned. Since Romeo didn't have the guts to ask Wendy out, Mira had set up an appointment in the best restaurant in town while Jade 'forcefully' made them spend their day at the amusement park after tying the hysterical Carla up in Jade's house.

After Jade, Natsu and Gajeel's fight, the three of them were forced to repair the main hall. The two 'men' went to do their jobs while Jade escaped from doing the hard work, only using magic while sitting cross-legged and floating in the air.

With a smile, Wendy came to Mira and Jade and said, "Arigato, Mira-san, Jade-san. That was the best first date ever!"

With a crazed smile, the usually calm takeover mage was shaking Wendy, saying, "We need facts, Wendy! Save the thanks for later!"

" I think that Mira's too excited already…"

As Mira led a scared Wendy to the table where the girls with Jade floating behind them, making weird poses and dragging Rogue, who was dragging Fro, were gathered, and the boys, including Natsu and Gajeel, swarmed around Romeo.

"How was your date, son?" Macao asked, with sparkles (WTH?!) in his eyes.

" Uhh…"

" Oh, Romeo! Tell me the best place to take Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

Gajeel smacked him on the head. "Wait for your turn, idiot."

With a curious smirk, Gray asked, "How was your first kiss? Mind giving me any advice for me to do that to Juvia?"

" Gray- nii!" Romeo shouted, embarrassed.

Meanwhile…

"Wendy, tell us EVERYTHING," Mira asked sweetly.

" Juvia wants to know how you kissed, so that she can do that to Gray-sama," she yelled, taking out a notepad and a pen while saying happily, "Yay, Juvia's love-rival's gone!"

Lucy sweat dropped and asked, "Come on Wendy, it must be juicy!"

Levy squealed, "Yeah! I agree with Lu-chan!"

" Wendy! Come on! Spill!" Jade 'begged'.

" Ehhh… Okay!"

" Yay!"

What did happen to Romeo and Wendy? Tune in next time to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Natsu and Lucy)

**Gomen! I'm so sorry to not update! I'm trying to update my other stories so yeah. Got ideas and my mind's rumbling! Now, onto the story!**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Mashima-sama, not me! If it did, there'll be romance~

Wendy's P.O.V

Eek. Mira-san's scaring me. She's acting so weird that I don't know where to start! I can't find Carla too. And why is Rogue-san here?! Anyway, I just agreed to tell them about our date. And today is four days before the actual mating season so Levy-san and Lucy-san should go for a date. Jade-nee too. Since she's holding Rogue-san tightly, I bet that he's her mate. I wonder how things are going for Romeo? I'd better start my flashback now or else there'll be a riot!

~Flashback~ (still Wendy's P.O.V)

"Eh. Romeo-san, where are we going," I asked, while Jade-nee was pushing us.

He replied with a confused look. "Jade-nee, where ARE we going?"

"For a date," she replied simply. "To the amusement park. After that, you two are going to the best restaurant in town. Don't worry – even Mira's not gonna spy on ya."

"Ehh?!"

Romeo's P.O.V

I can't believe it! I'm going on a date with Wendy! MY sweet and kind Wendy! It's like a dream come true. I have to admit, though she's not as strong as Natsu-nii and Gajeel-nii, she has a vast heart and is good in supporting everyone. She's also kind and pretty. And now that I'm the same age as her, I can date her! Ever since I had met her seven years ago, she had caught my heart. But I disregarded that feeling because I was still seven. Now, I'm a muscular twelve-year-old boy. Perfect for her. But still, why are we being forced to go on a date? Now we're in the amusement park, still shocked. (Imagine them with their mouths open and a sweat drop on their heads.)

"Well," I said, breaking the silence. "We should at least enjoy, since we're already here."

"Ye-yeah," she replied, stuttering a little.

You're so cute, I thought.

"Ahh!" she suddenly said, her eyes sparkling. "Let's go there!"

She pointed to the dragon rollercoaster (inspired by Legoland Malaysia and the fact that Grandine was a dragon). I gulped. I do love rollercoasters but this one seemed… dangerous. But I have to ride it for my precious Wendy!

"O-ok."

Face palm. Why did I stuttered?!

"Yay~" She grabbed my arm and ran towards it. "Let's go before there's a line!"

While waiting, I can't believe that I was shaking and sweating. "Oh crap," I mumbled. "Why now?"

Wendy's P.O.V

Yay! We're going on a rollercoaster! We're going on a rollercoaster! It's been years since I rode one. And it's a dragon one too! But why is Romeo-san mumbling?

"Romeo-san?" I asked. "Why are you sweating a lot?"

"Hai?! Umm, you can just call me Romeo. And it's quite hot, don't you think?"

"Okay, Romeo-sa, wait no, ROMEO."

~At the rollercoaster ride~

"Romeo, c'mon, quick. Sit down! It's gonna be so exciting!"

"Ye-yeah."

I quickly sat down at the front, patting the seat beside me. Romeo quickly sat down, his knuckles turning white.

"Buckle your seat belts!" The PA system announced. "And enjoy your 90 second ride~"

Romeo's P.O.V

"KYAAAAAAA!" I yelled, holding Wendy tightly.

"Yay!" she yelled back. "Here comes the loop-de-loop!"

"Save me! Wendy!"

"Hee hee hee!"

At the end of the ride, I swear that I thought that I was gonna puke my intestines out. THAT WAS HORRIBLE.

"That was fun!" Wendy cheered, grinning from ear to ear. "Let's ride it again!"

"No!" I yelled. "That was not fun…"

"Ehh? But I thought that you like rollercoasters! Gomen, Romeo!"

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry," I said weakly. "Gomen. I wanted you to have fun that's why. And I like rollercoasters but this looked scary."

"You should have said so! There are a bunch of other rides!"

She gave me a peck on my lips. "Let's go to the water ride then!"

I blushed. It seemed like Wendy ignored it. Just like we ARE really dating. And she took my first kiss! Yay~ Now I feel like a sir. ;{I

Wendy's P.O.V

OMG! OMG! I KISSED HIM! I REALLY KISSED HIM! I blushed feverishly as I dragged him to the water ride. At least my first kiss was taken away by him. And Cana-san was right. Kissing a boy was fun in a way. I hope that this does not get awkward though…

**And the chappy's finished! Cliffhanger~ I'm running out of time and I need to update the rest of my stories and make another one-shot for Erza Scarlet Titania as a b-day present. If you guys want to get a chappy or a story dedicated to you, just PM me. I'll be happy to do it! And R & R! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Dragon Slayers' Love Stories)

**Hey peeps! Guitara123 is back! Now's the holidays but only for two days. Two days for the weekend and only TWO FUCKING DAYS FOR MONDAY AND TUESDAY. It sucks. Thanks for favoriting(see how I did that) and following this story. This is my most fave story that I wrote and thanks for giving the confidence that you awesome guys gave me. R&R too! And rest assured, THERE WILL BE NO NALI IN HERE OR ANY OF MY STORIES EVER. THEY SUCK. No offence to NaLi fans! I just think that they are just bro and sis, ya know. But they will make a nice complication… Hee hee hee… Anyway, sorry for me babbling. Onto the story!**

Fairy Tail does not own to me~

Wendy's

I KISSED HIM! YAY! I smiled as I dragged him to the water ride. Awkwardness will not take over! Never! I thought. Activate, fighting spirit! ***BEEP*** Grinning, I sat down on the seat of the ride.

"Eto, Romeo, are you sure that you want to ride this?"

"Of course! This time, I really want to ride this!"

"Here, for good luck," I leaned him and gave him another peck on the lips.

"Ara, ara," said another couple that was getting out. "Young love is so sweet~"

We blushed furiously.

Romeo's P.O.V

OMG! SHE KISSED ME TWICE! ***POUT*** Why did she have to do the first move, not me?! Curse you, conscience! The boy should be the one, right? I blushed furiously as a couple went past our seat. Wendy hung onto me tightly as the ride accerlerated.

"Kya!" She shrieked. I guess she was more scared of these kind of rides. Kawaii.

~Time skip~ (Still Romeo's )

We held hands as we went out of the amusement park. Wendy was eating a blue candy floss, the same color of her hair except lighter. Laughing, we did not noticed a brown trench coat woman with big oversized sunglasses and blue hair…

"Romeo!" Wendy yelled, as a strange woman pushed us just like how Jade-nee would do it. Jade-nee? Could she be the one? Passers-by looked at us, awed.

"Jade-nee! Stop it!"

"Shh," came the reply.

"Eh?" Wendy asked, confused. "Jade-nee?"

"Shh!"

Wendy's .

We found ourselves in front of an elegant restaurant called The London Palace. I casted a glance at Romeo, realizing that he was wearing a tuxedo (the one Ciel wore on Campania for the party). I looked down and saw myself in a puffy gown. It was pink, with satin bows (the dress Ciel wore to the Viscount of Druitt's party… I love Ciel's reaction! XD LOL!) Jade-nee was telling, no, THREATENING, the poor guy in front of the restaurant (I forgotten what the guy was called) about Mira-san's reservation for us. She quickly rushed us in and forcing us to seat in front of a romantic view of Magnolia.

"You guys must be back by five. I don't care if you have sex or what (blush), but be back by then or else Mira's gonna fry me up. Have fun! And tell us about your date~" And with that, she jumped down from the mountain. "Five sharp, 'kay?!"

Romeo looked at me uncomfortably. "Gomen, Romeo. Grandine told me that Jade-nee would be the one who would take care of me. Gomen."

"N-no wo-worries, Wendy."

He picked up the menu. "Well then, lets get choosin'!"

I giggled. Looking at the menu, I saw funny words like 'parfait' and 'Knickerbocker Glory'. I looked across Romeo, and I heard him calling a waiter and telling him that he would like fish and chips. I looked at the menu again and decided on beef cobbler.

"Is it nice here?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He replied excitedly. "I ate here once with ji-chan and otou-san! The food, especially the dessert, are delicious!"

Romeo's P.O.V

Oh, I do hope that Wendy likes the food! Damn that Mira! I smiled deviously. And I'll make sure that I'll be the one doing the kissing…

**Finished! I LOVE Kuroshitsuji, so excuse me for relating it to my story. It'll take several chappies for each date to end so yeah. SPOILER ALERT! Next chappy, it'll be Lucy and Natsu's turn. R&R please so that I can have ideas! Arigato! Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people! I'm back! I've decided that this would be my MAIN STORY so I may update every other week or maybe twice a week (if time permits it). If you want me to update the others, review. And please REVIEW! People only follow or favorite! Even ONE is acceptable. Just please review. Anyway, for this chappy, Romeo and Wendy's date will end, while Natsu and Lucy will start! Yay~ I love NaLu~ Maybe I could make it a double date with GaLe… Anyhoo, please review if you want a double date or not. THIS IS JUST HOW NATSU WILL ASK LUCY! But not completely. (Oh yeah, I wrote this chapter 2 weeks ago but I had no time to update it! :'( I'm so sorry. You can give me a cyber poke if you want. Next week, I might not update cos its my exams.)**

I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, there might be a high chance that a zombie apocalypse might start. (I'm kidding…)XP

Normal P.O.V.

So, this is a summary. Wendy and Romeo are on a FORCED date, planned by the devious Mira along with Jade. They went to the amusement park, and now they're stuck in the best restaurant in town, with Romeo scheming how to beat Wendy in kissing while the oblivious Wendy is… doing whatever she's doing. So, let's see their conscience!

Wendy's P.O.V

Finally! The food arrived! I'm so hungry that I could eat a dragon! XP Anyway, its just a joke. Why the heck (because she does not really cuss) would I even eat one when my mom is one?! It's like being a cannibal, except a dragon one. The beef cobbler looks great! Yum~

"Itadakimas!" I said happily with Romeo.

His food also looks great! Fish and chips. I can imagine Happy's face right now!

Romeo's P.O.V

Wendy was giggling. She's so cute! T_T (Imaginable tears of joy) And the food tastes wonderful! I wonder if she likes it though… But I must not get distracted! I must think of a plan to do the kissing without Wendy beating me too it! Hmmm… Oooh! I got it! Let's just hope that it works though…

Normal P.O.V

Okay. So that was their conscience. Romeo's got a plan and Wendy was enjoying the food. Now, Romeo's ordering some food again.

Romeo's P.O.V

"Excuse me," I said, snapping my fingers. A waiter with a Feel Like a Sir moustache came. "I would like your signature dessert please. Oh yes, for the bill, please leave it on either Mirajane Strauss or Jade Fernandes' tab. Thanks!"

There was no way would I pay. The food is damn expensive! The 'purified water' costs about thirty pounds in London which is like 1500 U.S.D (I think so, okay?! Quite confused here.) In Jewels, it's like 50 000 J. But I do hope that they'll not kill me though… Unless they don't find out… Anyway, the dessert's here! Its ***Drumroll*** Chocolate cake! Yay! I smacked my lips. It rocks man!

Wendy's P.O.V

Oooh… Romeo ordered some cake… Yay! I love chocolate! As I dug in, I caught him staring at me. "What?" I asked, my mouth full of cake. He giggled.

As we went out of the restaurant, Romeo led me to an alley. "Eh? Rom-" I was suddenly cut off. He was kissing me! And what's more, HIS TONGUE! OMG, I swear, I think I'm melting. We gasped for air. Blushing, he looked at me sheepishly. We then made our way to the guild.

~Flashback/Story End~

Still Wendy's P.O.V

As I finished, I caught all of them staring at me with weird expressions. "That was so romantic…" Sighed Mira. "Yeah," said Lisanna. "I wonder how Lucy and Natsu would go…" She looked at Lucy deviously. "Eek!" She looked at her, scooting away. "I don't need another matchmaker!" "Too bad."

Romeo's P.O.V

I looked over to Wendy, and it seemed that she had also finished. Suddenly, a ball of pink hair was lingering near them. "Ohhh," I said slyly. "Looks like its Natsu-nii's turn…"

Normal P.O.V

Without anyone knowing, except Romeo, Natsu had sneakily went to the girls for the first time being quiet without the 'nin-nin'. It seemed that Happy was busy eating fish so he could not join him in this… SITUATION (for lack of better word). "Umm, Luce?" He said, catching everyone's attention. "Luce!" He yelled when he realized that she was not listening, or so it seemed. "Jeez," she said, turning. "What is it?!" "Let's go on a date."

OoO went everybody, including Jade. What was going to happen to Natsu with his simple way of inviting Lucy to a date?


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo minna! I'm quite… depressed… No one bothered to review… Only follow and favorite… You nasty group! (Don't take offense. Just a joke.) Why does my story have a lot of followers and people favoriting but not reviewing? I appreciate everything but I just want a review. Pretty please with strawberry and whipped cream on top? Thanks and onto the story! The chappy might be crap too… P.S. If no one reviews, this is the end of this story. (This might either be a joke or is real. But, it'll most likely be a joke.) And I'm having writer's block so this chappy might be crappy~**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me~ If it did, Mashima-sama will kill me.

Summary: Natsu has just asked Lucy out. What will happen?

Normal P.O.V

For 5 seconds Lucy's face goes like: ('_') *Err… What?*

10 seconds: (._.) *Mind: thinking*

15 seconds: (o_o) *Realizes something*

20 seconds: (O-O) *The thing getting clearer and clearer*

25 seconds: (OoO) *A-Ah—Uh—Ah—Umm*

30 seconds: (OAO) *SFX: AAAAAAA!* (Realization hits her)

(I got this by A VAMPIRE STORY FAIRY TAIL. I love this part! But I modified a little.)

"So, it's a yes?!" Natsu began jumping up and down.

"This was not something that I would want my "mate" to do! Why can't it be romantic?!"

"Ro… man… tic?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Never mind," Lucy waved her hand. "I'm going."

"Yay~" clapped Mira. "Another date to plan~"

"Ya think," said Jade, sucking on a lollipop.

"Maybe give them a simple date," said Rogue simply, holding Frosch.

"Good idea!" Said Lisanna, her eyes sparkling. "It'll be more romatic!"

"Maybe," Mira said, thinking.

"England?" Jade asked.

"No. Too expensive."

"Australia?"

"Too far."

"U.S.A?"

"Much too far and costly!"

"Woah," said Lucy, stepping in. "They're all overseas!"

"Really?" Jade asked.

"How having a walk around town and stopping at the coffee shop and bookstore?" Asked Lisanna.

"Good one, Lisanna!" Said Mira, smiling.

"I'll start the twist of plans!" Said Jade, walking away, with Rogue like her shadow.

This was the somehow the conversation between the devious planners and their victims.

~Timeskip~

Lucy, with her eye twitching (you know, in a comedic way), was holding hands with her date, Natsu. He was babbling on about some random shit about winning Gray and about Romeo and Wendy's date and Gajeel not having any guts to ask Levy out.

As they reached the corner of the street (still taking about Gajeel and Levy). They bumped into a familiar couple…

"Well speak of the devil!" Lucy exclaimed. "Levy-chan!"

"Gajeel…"Natsu growled.

"What do you want, Firebreath?!" He growled back.

"Hmm," Lucy thought out loud. "Did Gajeel ask you out because he didn't want Mira and Jade to interfere and he somehow knew that Natsu would be bad-mouthing him?"

Levy sweatdropped. "How did you find out, Lu-chan?"

"Coincedence," she said shrugging, picturing Mira and Jade's sly expressions. (If you read Kuroshitsuji's 78, you would know that their expression's the same as Sebastian when Ciel was thinking about Sebastian's method to win by using a human's desire. Hee hee…)

Meanwhile, the two boys were headbutting each other.

"What did you call me, bastard?" Natsu asked, annoyed.

"I called you 'Firebreath', shithead."

"Ehh?!"

"Ne, Gajeel," Levy suddenly said, tugging his hand and making puppy eyes.

"What is it shrimp?" He asked, sighing.

"Lu-chan's had a great idea!"

Gajeel eyed Lucy. "What's Bunny Girl's plan?"

"We're gonna have a double date!"

"What?!" The two boys gasped.

"With HIM?!" They asked, pointing at each other.

"Stop copying me!"

The two girls facepalmed. It was going to be a long day…

**Yay~ It's done! Sorry if this chappy's short. As I said before, I'm having writer's block. So sorry for not updating! I've had… issues… Anyway, wait for the next chapter next Sat!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey~ I'm back~ Thanks for following and favoriting my story! I'm so sorry for not updating it so soon! I had troubles. *Bows* And I don't give a damn about reviews now. I just want your enjoyment for this story. And please read my other one too! (My Broken Past) It's a JerZa fanfic and I'm sure that there are JerZa fans here too! *coughs* Like ****Erza Scarlet Titania**** *coughs* And congratulations for this tenth chapter! *****sigh* It's like being ten again… And happy Good Friday! And then it's gonna be Easter on Sunday! *slurp* *slurp* Just thinking about those choco eggs are making me drool…**

**P.S. This might just be crap. Don't say I didn't warn ya~**

**-Spoiler-**

**When this fanfic ends (I don't know when), there will be extra chapters. Like JerZa, MiFri and LaLi, etc. I'm a shipper, especially for NaLu, so yeah.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Never did and I'm sure I'll NEVER WILL. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO MASHIMA-SAMA!

_Italics: Thoughts (Well, it was just used for Mira –Oops! Spoilers!-)_

Summary: Lucy's got a GREAT idea of having a double date with Gajeel and Levy. But sadly, it seemed like the boys won't accept the fact…

Lucy and Levy walked beside the boys, apparently frustrated. They were on their way to this café, called, which Makarov had suggested. He described it as 'romantic and cozy', perfect for a date. They were really angry at their childish dates because they wouldn't shut up at all and were attacking each other with insults whenever they could.

"Damn you, Metalhead! Why did YOU even have to come?!"

"Shut up! I had a perfectly good reason, okay, idiot!"

"Shut up!" Snapped Lucy. "Stop acting childish! We're on a fucking date so act like fucking adults, dammit!"

The two shut up immediately. It wasn't everyday you see cheerful Lucy act like that. Especially when she's in a VERY bad mood.

"If you want Erza on your tails too, bakas!" Levy said, stamping her foot with an irritated expression.

For Gajeel, she would be cute but with that kind of expression, that thought was thrown out of his head.

But, it was actually part of a plan…

-In an alley near the path-

"Fu fu fu," cackled a hooded figure. "Everything is going according to plan…"

She smiled slyly. "Thank goodness those boys are brainless gits! Mwahahahahahahaha-" *cough* *cough*

Looking up at the four unsuspecting mages with her hood down, revealing her long shiny white hair, she grumbled, "Jeez, I really should work on my evil laugh with Jade. I wonder how she even does it for an hour…"

-Back to Lucy, Levy, Natsu and Gajeel (Well, just Lucy and Natsu)-

"I'm sorry, Lucy!" Natsu cried out. "Please forgive me!"

He held Lucy's leg while she staggered, ignoring everybody's stare.

"Lemme go!" She growled. "Everybody's staring!"

He shook his head violently in a cute manner. "Never! Now please forgive me, Luce! I won't let go until you do!"

She sighed and stopped walking. "Fine Natsu. You're forgiven."

He quickly got up, smiling his signature grin. "Provided you act like a cute dog again and DON'T START A FIGHT WITH GAJEEL!" She sighed dreamily. "Kawaii~ You really make a good boyfriend with a cute personality like yours!"

He groaned.

-Levy and Gajeel-

"Aw c'mon, Shrimp!" Gajeel whined while Levy pulled his ear.

"No," she said firmly. "If you want me to let go of your ear, explain why you fought with Natsu."

"Because he provoked me!"

"Oh really?! It seemed to me like you wanted to fight."

"No! I swear!"

She twisted his ear harder. "Owww! Jeez, Shrimp, I really didn't thought that it would come to this," he said roughly.

Grabbing her, he carried her, forcing her to let go of his ear. "I really wanted to act like how you girls call 'cute' but it seems that I can't."

Levy giggled. "Really? Just for me?"

He growled, blushing. "Ye-yeah."

Planting a kiss on his cheek (and making Gajeel blush more), she said happily, "You're forgiven, Gajeel~"

-Timeskip-

The two couples walked hand in hand to the café. No fights, even verbal ones, had escalated. They had a peaceful conversation, though hostile stares were caught, earning a smack for the boys from the girls.

The café was simple, yet it had a romantic and cozy vibe, just like what Makarov had said. It had a bar in one side, bookshelves in the other, and there were couches and beanbag chairs surrounding colorful coffee tables. There was also a stage equipped with instruments and mikes. It was also quite crowded, as the place was packed. Though, it was only the seats surrounding the stage.

Natsu wolf whistled. "I wonder how ji-chan even found this place!"

Gajeel nodded, apparently impressed. "You could say that again, Natsu boy!"

"I wonder how ji-chan found this place!"

"I mean not literally!"

Before it got into a fist fight, Lucy called out, "Natsu~ C'mon!"

Gajeel smirked. "Well, it looks like your girlfriend Bunny Girl's calling, Natsu BOY. Gihi."

Natsu threw him a look. Levy's voice then rang through the air, "Gajeel! Come here!"

"How about you, OLD MAN?" He glared at Natsu.

They walked towards Lucy and Levy, glaring at each other. The two girls were sitting on the couches at the corner, near the window. Natsu plopped down beside Lucy while Gajeel did the same, except with Levy.

A waiter then came. "May I take your orders?"

Lucy nodded. "A mocha for me please."

She nudged Natsu. "Huh? Oh, um, some hot chocolate?"

"One cup of coffee with metal on top," Gajeel said with a bored expression.

Levy whispered, "He meant put some bolts and screws in it. And I want some cappuccino." He nodded.

"I'll be back with your orders."

"Do they have fire hot chocolate?" Natsu asked.

Levy sweat dropped. "I think that Mira's the only one who could do that, Natsu."

"Yeah, Natsu!" Lucy chirped up. "You can get some when we get back in the guild."

Suddenly, the lights went out, leaving only the ones in the stage. With a poof, a man with an Afro appeared.

"He-llo everybody!" Said the emcee in a high-pitched voice. "Thank you for coming today! And I know that all of you guys and gals here are on a date, right?! Well, you are at the right place!"

Lucy and Levy looked at each other, puzzled. How did that guy eve know that ALL of them are on a date? Natsu and Gajeel, on the other hand, are fascinated with the fucking AFRO.

"Cool hair…"

"You said it…"

-Emcee- (Mira)

_Tee hee. Arigato, Master! Now that we lured them, our plan will be perfect! Thank goodness that I transformed to a man with an Afro so that those gits will ignore my scent. I still can't believe that they never noticed me in that alley. I mean, come on! I was wearing a hood in an alley in the middle of the DAY! *sigh*_

"And now, we'll have a singing competition!" She announced. "First up…" She pretends to look around though she already has someone in mind. *drumroll* "That pretty blond by that pink haired dude by the window!"

*Applause*

-Normal P.O.V-

"Me?!" Lucy screeched.

Natsu grinned. "Go Luce!"

"Ganbatte, Lu-chan!" Chirped Levy encouragingly.

"Hope you fail, Bunny Girl," Gajeel growled. Levy nudged him. "Fine. I mean good luck."

Lucy uncertainly walked up to the stage, greeted by the emcee. "Well, I bet that you four are on a double date! And I bet that that pinky is your boyfriend!"

She blushed. "So what are ya gonna sing, girlie?"

"Um, this is dedicated to Natsu(he blushed like hell) and I'm gonna sing-"

**So that's it for now! Yay! Chapter 10 is done! I'll try to make the chapters more than 1k, as I want to. I didn't really want to write what song cos I want to make it a cliffhanger and I honestly (really) didn't know what song for Lucy to sing. So press the PM button or Review button. I don't know what song! *desperate wail* For Natsu, Levy and Gajeel too! *Sniff* Bye…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gommmmen na sai! *****bows* I am sooooo sorrrry! I couldn't update because of my stupid exams and that this stupid computer, a Mac, was broken. Jeez. I just downloaded something then it broke. WTF! Anyway, these exams are quite important, so I can't really update until like late May or something. Anyway, onto the story!**

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah.

"I'm gonna sing The Way by Ariana Grande," Lucy finished.

Natsu's eyes lit up. Oh yeah, he was gonna rock the house with his Luce.

The music then came on.

_Italics: Natsu_

Underline: Lucy

I love the way make me feel

I love it, I love it

I love the way you make me feel

I love it, I love it

Lucy started singing, obviously nervous. Her voice was beautiful, just like an angel. She looked over to Natsu, who gave her his signature grin and a thumbs up sign. She got more confident. Just then, it became the rapping part. Just as Lucy started to sing the rap, Natsu stood up and did it.

_Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour _

_Do my singing in the shower _

_Picking petals off of a flower like _

_Do she love me, do she love me not? _

_I ain't a player, I just crush a lot_

He smiled mischievously as the crowd clapped. Lucy returned it with a sly smile.

You give me that kinda something

Wanted all the time, needed everyday

On a scale of one to ten I'm at 100

Never get it off, I can't stay away

She walked off stage over to Natsu.

If you want I got it, I got it everyday

You can go on playing it for me

Stay by your side, I'll never leave you

And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper

She leaned on him, drawing hearts on his chest.

So don't you worry, baby you got me

I got a bad boy, must admit it

You got my heart, don't know how you did it

And I don't care this is it babe

I don't want another way to feel when you next to me

I love the way (you make me feel)

I love the way

(I love the way)

Baby I love the way you make me feel

I love the way, the way you love

Natsu blushed as Lucy kissed his cheek.

Oh, so crazy you get my heart jumping when you put your lips on mine

And honey it's ain't a question, (question)

Boy I know just what you like

So If you need I got it, I got it everyday

Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all there babe

Stay by your side, I'll never leave you

Say, I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby you got me

I got a bad boy, must admit it

You got my heart, don't know how you did it

And I don't care this is it babe

I don't want another way to feel you next to me

I love the way you make me feel

I love the way

(I love the way)

Baby I love the way you make me feel

I love the way, the way you love

Lucy dragged Natsu up on the stage. It was his turn.

_Uh, I make it feel so fine, I make it feel so fine _

_I hope you hit me on my cell when I sneak in your mind _

_You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time _

_Said your bed be feeling lonely, _

_So you're sleeping in mine _

_You come and watch a movie with me, _

"_American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that groovy, _

_Just come and move closer to me _

_I got some feelings for you, _

_I'm not gon' get bored of _

_But baby you're an adventurous so please let me come and explore you _

He put his forehead on hers. She gave him a peck on his lips, earning 'ohhh's from the crowd along with Mira.

So don't you worry, baby you got me

I got a bad boy, must admit it

You got my heart, don't know how you did it

And I don't care this is it babe

I don't want another way to feel you next to me

I love the way you make me feel

I love the way

(I love the way)

I love the way

Baby I love the way you make me feel

I love the way, the way I love you

The way I love you

The way I love you

The way I love you uh, uh uh yeah

I love the way you make me feel

I love it, I love it

I love the way you make me feel

I love it, I love it

The way I love you

She ended the song beautifully. Natsu and the rest, even Gajeel (though not as enthusiastic), clapped loudly for her. She blushed and held Natsu's hand and dragged him down the stage to their seat.

She smiled brightly as she sat down next to Levy, who said, "That was amazing, Lu-chan!"

Gajeel grunted. Lucy took that as a yes.

Then the emcee cleared his throat. "Next one up, the pink dude!"

**Okay. I know that this chapter is short and crappy. I'm currently also having writer's block! Sorry! Anyway, R & R!**


End file.
